


Él es...

by hiandsuddenlyyours



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluffy, M/M, Short Story, este one shot se resume en ternura
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 10:51:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7798909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiandsuddenlyyours/pseuds/hiandsuddenlyyours
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Si les gustó este drabble pueden dejarme con sus kudos que los voy a agradecer muchísimo!<br/>Como ya saben, esta y todas mis demás obras pueden encontrarse en mi cuenta de Wattpad y de Tumblr, ambos están en mi perfil :D<br/>So, that's it.<br/>Au revoiirrrr!</p><p>Noe x</p></blockquote>





	Él es...

Él es tímido. Él es solitario, temeroso, excluido. Él pasa desapercibido frente a todos. Muchos dirían que esas gafas gigantes, ese peinado anticuado, y esas ropas viejas no son precisamente el equivalente de belleza en estos tiempos. Él camina con la cabeza gacha, porque no quiere encontrarse con las sonrisas burlonas que las personas siempre le hacen. Él es molestado por bribones en su vida diaria por su aspecto de chico vulnerable. Pero él jamás se defiende, ni tampoco reprocha nada. Él simplemente aguanta, el intenta ser fuerte con la esperanza de que algún día aquello cambie, con la esperanza de algo mejor.

Él llora en los baños de la escuela, y aunque muchos no lo sepan, él también come ciertas veces allí por miedo a ser molestado nuevamente. Cree que nadie se percata de su presencia. Cree. Qué idiota y tonto algunos dirían, pero él se siente seguro evitando los hechos que podrían perjudicarlo. Él le teme al odio. Sus ojos verdes jamás se despegan del profesor cuando éste habla, y muchos piensan que es sólo por ser un “nerd”, pero lo que no saben es que él lo hace para evitar prestar atención en las miles de groserías que los muchachos detrás suyo le murmullan, o en los muchos papelitos con saliva que éstos mismo le arrojan a su espalda. Sabe que si los escuchara, no soportaría y echaría a llorar, y eso sólo generaría más risas burlonas y bromas crueles. Él muerde sus uñas, y lo hace constantemente, al punto en que sólo son pequeñas cuales uñas de bebé recién nacido. Él es noble y atento, y le encanta observar a los niños de primaria cuando juegan en el patio de la escuela. Él es muy friolento, y su humor parece más brillante cuando no hay cielo encapotado, aunque escasas veces sucede eso, pues es Inglaterra el lugar en el cual él reside. A él le gusta tararear por lo bajo mientras camina. Él rara vez sonríe, pero cuando lo hace siempre es motivo de detener el tiempo para observar aquello eternamente. Él es observado, pero no lo sabe….

Él tiene alguien que lo ve con ternura cuando saca los miles de libros de su mochila. Él tiene alguien que suelta una risa cariñosa cada vez que lo ve tropezar con sus propios pies. Alguien que piensa que esas gafas enormes son de los más tiernas, que ese peinado anticuado es adorable, y que sus ropas viejas y pasadas de moda son bonitas. Él tiene una persona a la cual le gustaría llevarlo a vivir lejos, a alguna parte en dónde siempre brille el sol, para mantenerlo contento, y de un humor radiante. Alguien que se preocupa por él. Él tiene alguien que en silencio adora todo en él, pero que jamás se atrevió a decirle nada. Qué idiota y tonto algunos dirían, y te preguntarás porqué esa persona aún no ha confesado sus sentimientos. Bueno te diré ; esa persona se siente segura evitando sucesos que podrían herir su corazón. Esa persona le teme al amor. Pero quizás, él decida ser valiente y no ocultar más sus sentimientos, y quizás, él ahora doble este papel y lo deje caer sin querer dentro de la mochila del chico tímido, solitario, excluido, y que pasa desapercibido frente a todos, menos frente a mis ojos…

**Author's Note:**

> Si les gustó este drabble pueden dejarme con sus kudos que los voy a agradecer muchísimo!  
> Como ya saben, esta y todas mis demás obras pueden encontrarse en mi cuenta de Wattpad y de Tumblr, ambos están en mi perfil :D  
> So, that's it.  
> Au revoiirrrr!
> 
> Noe x


End file.
